Catastrophe
by ArkenSsaw
Summary: The Chase has died. The world has plunged into darkness. All hope is lost, or is it? Currently accepting OCs!
1. Chapter 1

_**Long ago, our world was in great danger. A demon known as Kaze'aze committed a terrible crime and bought the two kingdoms of Serdin and Kanavan into a brutal 5-year war. Fortunately, a group known as the Grand Chase was born. Brave warriors, knights, archers, mages, and fighters of other classes all teamed up to destroy Kaze'aze. They went on many adventures, but little did they know, that they would meet their end...**_

**_It was two years after heading over to Archimedia. The Chase had already restored peace to Archimedia after destroying Duel/Void. Now they had discovered a new continent that was given the name, "Kotane"._**

**_The Chase soon explored the land, finding it to be a continent with many different landforms. Over to the Northeast were the High Mountains. Over the coast was a tremendous amount of land that made up a beach that was three times bigger than Kerrie's Beach. Hills and plateaus were located west of the mountains, and the rest of the land was full of an abundant amount of forests. _**

**_This land wasn't all ponies and rainbows, in Kotane the Chase faced deadly beasts that were full of power. One by one, each died. The final survivors of the Chase, Sieghart, Mari, and Dio lost their lives by facing a beast so powerful, that not even immortality can protect one from losing their life. _**

**_As the Chase died, so did the world itself. Everything plunged into disaster. The world was a nightmare. The nightmare was only controlled by the same beast that took the lives of Sieghart, Mari, and Dio. After hearing of the Chase's deaths, the Knight Master went paranoid. She ran away with the last letters she ever got from the Chase._**

**_As the world went into catastrophe, most of the fighting orders that fought for survival became rogue groups. The Silver Cross Assassins were the first. They became ruthless after the loss of their leader, Lass. Soon the other orders like the Ruby Knights, Eruyell Corps, the Kanavan Royal Guard, and the Violate Mage Guild all became corrupt for survival. Almost every demon in the world became slaves along with the elves. Few stayed in refuge. Despite that before the gods like Samsara fell to the darkness, they chose pure warriors to be part of the new Imperial Highlanders, probably the last organization that hasn't been corrupted. One last group was made up of true engineers that followed Mari's diagrams and scrolls to learn the true ways of engineering machines. _**

**_All fate was lost... Or was it?_**


	2. Coming Together: Part 1

**Hey guys! This is one of my first updates since "that incident" where I decided to leave all of you guys and be emo and stuff. Well let's forget about that. I'm back from the past thanks to my friends trying to help me out like Fata Moon and others! Now, everyone know that I'm going to put in your OCs by either the next chapter, the 4th chapter, or the 5th chapter. And please vote on the poll on my profile!**

* * *

><p><strong>My shadow was covered by the shadow of the oak tree.<strong>

Everything remained silent as I continued to stalk my target. I made sure everything was quiet and that I made not a single sound. Even my breathing can alert the target. Those are basic assassin tactics. If I make even a single mistake, I could be stripped of my newly attained title, armor, and weapon of the Striker. If I make a mistake now, I'll dishonor the Silver Cross Assassins forever.

It was normal for regular assassins of the Silver Cross Assassins to attain the 4th job, Striker, and lose it the next second. But that can't happen for me. After all, my father is the leader of the Silver Cross Assassins. Even a small mistake could make me an outcast from the guild. If that were too happen, I wouldn't survive for a week. Outcasts rarely survived for a week. The odds of every single guild against you is pretty tough. Especially if you're going solo.

I decided to take the risk of looking back past the trees and shrubs and get a peek of the target's current actions. My eyes slowly made it past the trees and shrubs at the target.

The target was a female mage. Her armor, hair, and staff all matched the same color, a light purple. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail, swaying back and forth along with her every movement. She looked exactly how I predicted her to be, a member of the Violet Mage Guild. Not just the member of the Violet Mage Guild, but the daughter of the leader of the Violet Mage Guild.

Then I took a glimpse at her face. "Wow...she's actually pretty..." I thought for a few seconds. My eyes widened. Did I just think that the target is pretty? "Don't fall for the target..." I constantly repeated in my head, trying to review my basic assassin training and get my head back into the mission.

If I complete this mission, I'll be one of the most respected assassins of the entire guild. I would make my father proud. Then my father would finally think about me. He may even choose to make me the new leader of the Silver Cross Assassins instead of my brother, Tetsane. Most of all...I would get revenge for my mother...

"Hmm...the ingredient has to be here somewhere..." I heard the target say, immediately surprising me. My thought focused back to reality. The target crouched down to examine what seemed to be just regular herbs and dirt. No wonder. Leave it to the Violet Mages to be bookworms. Always finding the most boring of things interesting.

Then a thought suddenly struck my mind. Why isn't the target guarded? She's supposed to be the daughter of the leader of the Violet Mage Guild. Wouldn't she be guarded by other mages then? Unless...

"Stop! Assassin!" a voice exclaimed from the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>I stared at the notes, constantly slamming my fist against the desk made of scrap metal.<strong>

"No, no, no!" I exclaimed. My mind was in a blistering fury of rage. If someone touched my head, they would find it insanely hotter than my last invention, the Steam Heater. It was ingenious. It produced steam, but not enough to actually heat you, so I added conductor rods that increased the amount of energy used. Then the amount of heat produced would be increased. Though I don't owe most of the credit myself. I found the method stored away in the logbooks of late Master Mari.

"What's angering you this time?"A soothe voice said. I turned around to find Elizabeth, my best friend. She stood next to me, taking a glance at the logbooks I was reading and chuckled.

"Sarah, don't you think this is a bit too complicated? You're probably one of the most talented engineers of all time, but this is way too complicated." Elizabeth said, trying to take a few blocks of stress away from my shoulders.

I shook my head. "No. I have to study this. You know what this can do. This can increase our chances for survival by 150%," I said, trying to win the argument. At first Elizabeth just stared at me and smiled even wider. "Well, I know, but take a break for once. All of your stress will ruin your good looks," she joked. I frowned.

"So anyways, why did you come here?" I questioned, trying to switch the topic. At first she didn't reply, but then handed me a piece of paper. "Peculiar.." I thought, staring at the words.

_Dear Sarah,_

_ You are needed somewhere. You need to help someone. This may seem bizarre, but you must listen. Come to my tent as fast as you can!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Georgen De' O' Flare_

My eyes widened after reading the words on the paper. I'm needed? I need to help someone? Who do I need to help? But most of all, why? The Engineers Clan stay in secrecy. We never make contact with outsiders.

What's even more weird is why Sir Georgen sent this message...

* * *

><p><strong>"Report our status Private," I ordered.<strong>

The boy fumbled a bit with his words as usual. "Um.." he said, trying to gather up the words of our status. The boy isn't much. He's the youngest of all of us. He wasn't that strong, but he's still family. Well sort of. His generation barely aced the Kanavan Royal Guard. But still, this guild needs as many people as possible.

"Are you going to speak Private Herald or should I try reading your mind with magic?" I said, trying to get him to actually say something. Reading his mind with magic. It's possible. Actually, it **used** to be possible. No one on Earth, not even those stupid Violet Mages who nearly killed me with an incoming firebolt, can harness enough magic to read people's minds. Why? Because of **_it_**. The thing that destroyed the Grand Chase and took over the world. **_It_ **sucked up most magic in the world. Yet there is still some magic in the world to survive.

"Uh..Sir. I'm ready with the status report. Our status is currently well. We've been able to steal enough gold for exactly enough supplies to last for the next month or so. We have a few plans to invade other villages in a few weeks to keep our rations at a high amount." Private Herald finally said. I was surprised. Enough supplies for the next month? That's a huge accomplishment. "Thank you Private. You're dismissed," I said, sending the little scamp out of my tent.

Then my mind was sent on a slingshot towards a space where I could think in peace. Raiding villages...stealing gold...struggling to survive... Is this really what the Kanavan Royal Guard has become? The Kanavan Royal Guard used to be amazingly talented and powerful. Few got into the guild. But now, we've turned into a dishonorable group of thieves. What would late Master Ronan say?

This is all because of _**it**_. That thing ruined the world. It killed the members of the Grand Chase, who were also the leaders of the guilds. That forced the guilds to grow apart. That means that all of this can be over. It can actually be over. Only if the world can dawn upon a wave of peace and hope. That can only come if the guilds come together...

I know now what I must do...

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
